


Dreaming

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt often dreamed about the dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt went to Westerville high and is the boy Blaine went to Sadie Hawkins with.

He always dreamed about the dance. 

Sometimes it was in shades of grey and red. He would dream of screams and excruciating pain. He would dream of trying to stretch his arm out and touch his hand with no success. He hated those dreams. 

Sometimes, it was in the tacky teals and yellows of the decorations. He would dream of sappy slow music and the feeling of someone’s hand in his own. He would dream of gentle hazel eyes and curly dark hair. He liked those dreams. 

Kurt had moved to a new school and had reset his life. He didn’t speak to any of his old friends (not like he had any), didn’t go to any old places he used to visit, and didn’t think about life in Westerville High. He threw himself into his new life and while he didn’t really like it, it was better than before.

At least here he only got dirty looks. No one was trying to kill him.

Sometimes, when he was lying in bed he would let his mind drift. He remembered the boy sitting next to him in English. He would think about his shy smile and the way he stuttered out an invitation to the dance. He remembered the way he got butterflies and he remembered the way they pressed their lips together before those boys grabbed them and-

He quickly thought of something else.

Kurt had grown since that night. He had two choices hide for the rest of his life or become stronger. He could see the worry in his father’s eyes every day he walked out the door but he knew this was the right thing to do. He was stronger. He was being true to himself. 

Lately things had gotten harder. He struggled with walking into school every morning and most days didn’t even want to get out of bed. He hadn’t fought Puck when he told him to go spy on Dalton, too desperate to get out of the suffocating school. 

He walked down the stairs, clutching his bag and wishing that he had tried harder on his disguise when he realized he was completely lost. Gathering up his courage, he reached out and gently touched someone on the shoulder. As soon as the boy turned around his heart stopped.

_“So…” Blaine’s nervous, wide hazel eyes were hidden slightly behind his mop of curls. “I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the dance with me? As…friends.”_

_“No…not as friends,” Kurt felt himself blushing and Blaine gave him a bright smile._

_“I can work with that.”_

They stared at each other in shock for a long moment before Blaine shoved his watch back in his pocket. His face flickered a little and then he gave Kurt that same, shy smile.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” Kurt whispered back.

It was like living in a dream. He watched as Blaine sang with the Warblers and almost didn’t recognize him. The Blaine he remembered was shy, nervous and quiet. He wasn’t this bright, confident star that he seemed to be now.

“How are you?” Blaine asked as they sat down in the common room with their coffee. “I haven’t seen you since…”

“Yeah, my dad moved me to Lima,” Kurt said softly. “I’m okay. It’s still not easy you know?”

Blaine nodded. “You weren’t too badly hurt? My parents wouldn’t even let me see if you were okay in the hospital.”

“A few broken bones and a concussion,” Kurt shrugged slightly. “You?”

“Same…some internal bleeding,” Blaine stared at his coffee cup. “I was so worried. They wouldn’t even tell me if you were alive or dead.”

“I know,” Kurt nodded, heart feeling heavy. “You look good. You look happy.”

“I am,” Blaine smiled brightly. “Dalton is amazing. I didn’t think I could be happy for a long time and now I am. What about you?”

Kurt spoke on and on about the bullies at his school, finding himself tearing up. It reminded him so much of the fear he felt at his last school leading up to the dance. He constantly felt like a small animal that knew that the hunter was nearby. As he spoke Blaine’s eyes softened and he nodded, finally reaching over to take his hand.

“You should come here. I don’t want to see you get hurt again,” Blaine smiled. “Kurt, this had to be fate.”

“Okay,” Kurt found himself grinning.

Maybe he could finally be happy too.


End file.
